MirSang Lemon for Lupus
by Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon
Summary: Sango can only think of one way to get Miroku. She must give him herself.


Lenia: Salvete my lovely readers, I have been away for long time, but this is a special thing. Not only is it not Naruto, which is my current writing obsession....It is a b-day Lemon for mea Lupus. Lupus is my best friend ever and I love her sincerely. She requested this couple so that is who I'm doing and the couple is...  
Sango: Miroku! Get your hands off my ass now! I swear I will beat you! *slap noise*  
Lenia: *Sweat drop* I think you can guess who from that....This is my second lemon and I sincerely enjoyed the first one...it was also quite popular. This is however my first Het lemon, the other was Yoai. I still don't know exactly what Panda-nee-chan thought of it......But enough of that on to the lemon! Miroku if you would please...  
Miroku: *rubbing hand mark on face* Being in love hurts.....Anyway Lenia or VATAC does not own Inuyasha. The show and manga belong to their respective owners, please don't sue her. Thank you.  
Sango: Warning this is a lemon and a MirSang fic. It contains sexual themes so if you don't like it turn back now. If you don't like the pairing turn back now.  
Sango looked across the inn they were staying in that night. Miroku was flirting again, with a bunch of women. She hated when he did that, but it was unlikely she would stop him unless it got to bad. The women left after a few moments and Sango knew what she had to do to keep that lecherous monk to herself. She had to comply with his wishes. She had to make him hers, in other words: Bare his child. She knew that meant no more traveling and fighting Naraku, but it would mean she could keep Miroku....hopefully.  
Miroku retired to his room and Sango to hers after a few more hours of socializing and lechery. Miroku was about to drift off when Sango came into his room, she wasn't wearing much and she had a seductive look on her face. He was about to sit up when she straddled his hips leaning over him, chest in full view. The monk was practically drooling. Sango leaned down and captured Miroku's lips with her own, she moved his hand without the wind tunnel to her practically exposed chest where she let it go. Miroku could feel her pert nipples through the thin material. He slid his hand in and started to tease her nipple earning a moan for his ministrations. He flipped them so he was on top and took both his and Sango's clothing off, throwing it carelessly in the corner. After that Miroku moved himself to wear he was between Sango's legs. She was positively dripping. He liked her entrance and again was rewarded with a moan, but he wanted more he wanted her to scream his name in ecstasy. That would of course come later though. His tongue played around her entrance a little teasing her but not entering. Sango moaned with frustration, Miroku laughed and his tongue entered her womanhood. He loved the taste of her and the delicious moans were driving him insane. Miroku wanted to be inside of her. He moved himself up her body kissing her soft, pale skin as he went, pausing to dip his tongue in her navel and then at each breast to suck her nipples and tease them. Then he claimed her lips with his and pushed his arousal into her slowly. The kiss hid the scream of pain good enough none of their friends would come to investigate. He pulled away from the kiss to study her beautiful face, god he loved her, not that he would ever tell her that. He then waited for her signal to continue. When she nodded he started moving himself inside of her, in and out of her womanhood. Her moans came louder and she moved herself so her nails were digging into his back, giving him better access to her. When she climaxed she screamed his name load enough for the whole village to hear. Miroku came when her walls clamped around him and collapsed on the side her with out removing himself. Sango snuggled closer to Miroku who pulled the covers over both of them and fell asleep holding the woman he loved in his arms.  
Meanwhile in another room the others, especially Shippo were thoroughly disturbed.

Lenia: Did ya like it?! I hope so, like I said my first Het-lemon so I don't think I did well...I'm more of a Yoai writer I guess. And more of a Yoai fan, no offense to the Het lovers. So anyway you don't haf to but I would love if you reviewed. Reviews give me encouragement to continue writing......not that I need it I write far too much even without them. So I must say I do want feedback from my beloved Lupus no matter where and when you write the review. Happy Birthday Lupus. And Nunc Vale my dear loving readers. Until my next story comes into existence.


End file.
